


Smug

by vix_spes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a horrifying discovery....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

John rolled his eyes and simply walked away from the victim lying on the floor towards Lestrade as Sherlock made yet another comment about the measly intelligence that everybody else possessed. Anderson had already stormed off swearing that he was never going to work with or near Sherlock ever again and Lestrade had been forced to send Donovan for coffees as soon as she had started muttering under her breath about ‘killing the Freak’. When Sherlock was in one of these moods it was simply best to ignore him until he had gotten over his snit. Hopefully that would be relatively soon as John had a few days off from the surgery and he really couldn’t be dealing with tension in the flat. Or the violin playing that would inevitably ensue. He knew that Sherlock could play brilliantly when he wanted to so why did he always sound like a strangled cat? Maybe he could persuade Sarah to let him go and sleep on her sofa for a few nights? He exchanged a rueful smile with the older man as he joined him in leaning against the detective’s car. No words were exchanged, they didn’t need to be. They simply exchanged knowing glances, both of them knowing what Sherlock was like.

“John! I need you!” Sherlock was stood over the corpse looking back at the two of them with an imperious look on his face. “Lestrade, you may as well come too.”

The two of them rolled their eyes simultaneously but made their way over to the consulting detective. He told John to confirm several medical details before rattling his observations off to Lestrade, leaving him scrabbling to write them down fast enough. When he was done he turned smartly on his heel and started to stride away only to be halted as Lestrade called out to him.

“Sherlock, I want my warrant card back. I know you’ve got it.”

Sherlock capitulated rather petulantly, drawing the warrant card out of his pocket. “You can keep that one; I’ve got plenty back at the flat.”

“Actually, you haven’t. My volunteers were erm ... particularly vigilant on the last drugs bust. It would seem you’ve pissed my officers off one too many times.”

That was it for John; he couldn’t help but burst into fits of giggles at the smug look on Lestrade’s face and the stricken one on Sherlock’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/57578.html)


End file.
